fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Idol Talk: Naomi Inoue
"Hello, everyone! This is Naomi Inoue's Idol Talk! I am going to talk about my life at Shooting Star Academy. Let's start." Introduction "I like I said earlier, my name is Naomi Inoue. But most call me Naomin, or--like Gekijou--Naa-chan. I'm often called the Honest Beauty, and I suppose that's true. I decided to enroll in Shooting Star Academy because I want to save my family's restaurant. It's been around for a long time, but it has not been getting any business since then at all. Maybe I would like to be the image girl for the restaurant so more people would come to it." "My favorite brand? Well, it's Glam Glitter. Ken Aoikawa is the top designer for it and I just think he is one of the coolest people I have ever met. I would just love to give him design ideas and maybe even be the brand's image girl! My favorite genre of music is glam rock. My favorite idol group? Oh, it's the Visual Kei Stardust Pixies or VKSP for short. I've also heard them being called Stardust Pixies, Stardust's Pixies, or even The Pixies. They are just SO cool and SO full of glam! Especially my favorite idol of the group, the leader, Stardust! Her real name is Masuyo Hoshikuzu and she is the coolest member of them all! Stardust even signed my handkerchief! I listen to VKSP on my sparkly neon blue and neon pink radio. Oh, sorry! I get excited when talking about Stardust and her partners." Aikatsu! Passion Stars "I'm now in Shooting Star Academy! I'm so excited! Shooting Star Academy accepts all idols as long as they have passion, drive, and determination. I really like a school like that. Do I have any rivals yet? Oh, no, I don't. At least not yet. I hope that I can make new friends here at the academy. My roommate is Gekijou Nakamura. I have heard lots of good things about the Nakamuras since they are a well-known and famous family. She seems to represent and embody the values of SS Academy. She's so passionate and determined; it almost exhausts me, yet it also motivates me. I think Geki and I will be good friends. She's a good girl at heart and we like each other. I'm sure that I would enjoy being in a duo unit with Geki. Glam Pop would be a great name for it. Group units? Well, I have asked Geki about names. She said that one unit would be called Passion Stars. But when I asked for other names, she said, 'Not gonna tell~! It's a secret--fufufun~!' So I just have to wait and see." Madeline Sycamore's Transfer to Shooting Star Academy I just heard that the Aikatsu Princess Madeline Sycamore from Hokkaido has just came to Tokyo to transfer to our school. This is very exciting! I have been doing my research on her. I would like to get to know her on a more personal level. Interview Star sign?: Capricorn. Favorite foods?: My favorite foods are sukiyaki, shabu-shabu, and anpan. I especially love shabu-shabu and anpan! My mom has a really good recipe for shabu-shabu and Chikako-baachan makes really delicious anpan. What's your idol specialty?: Producing. I've helped Geki become the popular idol we all know and love today by giving her advice on her idol activities. It's hard work, but it's fun, too! How did you come up with your image?: Well, it just came naturally to me and is a mixture of two idol images: casual and future. My casual image came from my personality and my future image came from my favorite brand Glam Glitter. Category:Idol Talk